legendofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trial By Fire Part 2
Trial By Fire Part 2 is the second episode in the first season and the second episode overall. Summary With Ang being the new Golden Dragon, he searches inside the Dragon Dojo for Ling and finds her by the entrance but is still angry until Master Chin arrives and she yells at him for not being picked as the next Dragon and tells him that she will have it no matter what she has to do to get it and leaves. Ang tries to go after her, but is stopped by Master Chin because she must choose her own path and they have much work to do. Plot With Ang being the new Golden Dragon, he searches inside the Dragon Dojo for Ling and finds her by the entrance, but is still angry until Master Chin arrives and she yells at him for not being picked as the next Dragon and tells him that she will have it no matter what she has to do to get it and leaves. Ang tries to go after her, but is stopped by Master Chin because she must choose her own path and they have much work to do. They descend into the Dragon Temple, where Master Chin gives Ang a lesson on the 12 symbols in front of the Dragon head. He explains that once the Golden Dragon has managed to get the other Guardians bands back from the Zodiac Master, the bands are to be placed on top of the Zodiac Symbol. Ang tests with the Snake Powerband they retrieved from the Zodiac Master and places it on top of the Snake Symbol and the image of a Snake then takes the band back to the Temple of the Snakes. Master Chin goes on to explain these also act as warning beacons; whenever a temple is in danger or has been violated or the Guardian themselves are in danger the symbol will glow and right that second, the Dragon symbol begins to glow, suggesting that someone has broken into the Dragon Temple. Ang powers up and finds a small male wearing a white-red mask hopping mad round the temple trying to evade Ang. Outside, Ling is upset and is approached by the Zodiac Master to step into the dark of Yin, while stepping out of the light of Yang. He takes her to his hideout on a small island filled with all sorts of technology and the Shadow Dragon temple and offers her the chance to be a Dragon as the Shadow Dragon. Back at the Dragon Temple, Ang eventually catches the fleeing male; Master Chin identifies him as Xuan Chi, Guardian of the Temple of the Monkeys. He tells his tale of why he is there; three temple raiders raided his temple and kidnapped him along with his Powerband and took much of everything out of the temple. Xuan Chi however managed to escape and came to the Dragon Temple for help to retrieve his band back, but Ang says he cannot because he says that the band could be anywhere by now and that he has a "nut case called the Zodiac Master" after his own band and has to find Ling. Later on in the evening, Ang introduces technology to a confused Xuan Chi and watches him play a game on his computer. Before he can carry on, Ling shows up and Ang asks where she has been, but Master Chin answers it with the Zodiac Master. At first Ang is in denial that she would not join the Zodiac Master. But when he empowers his band and sees Ling full of dark energy and asks her what she has done, she replies that she chose her own destiny. Master Chin confirms that his sister is now their enemy. Ling then empowers her new band, reveals that she is the new Shadow Dragon and begins to fight Ang. Ang dodges every attack and does not want to fight her, but soon has no choice when she defeats Xuan Chi in the fight and he defeats her with a single power blast. She makes a hasty retreat, while Ang wonders how is he ever going to stop the Zodiac Master, now along with the Shadow Dragon, but Master Chin manages to say he will find away in the long journey ahead of him. Xuan Chi now joins the two of them on their journey. Characters *Ang Leung *Ling Leung *Master Chin *Zodiac Master *Beingal *Xuan Chi Category:Episodes